Access networks provide many people and organizations with access to a variety of applications. For example, with the proliferation of wireless communication networks such as mobile telephone networks, access to mobile communication applications (e.g., voice communication, e-mail, and messaging applications) and other applications has become widely available.
Providers of access networks and applications made available over the access networks often charge for use of the access networks and applications. Unfortunately, certain conventional access networks do not have adequate technical capabilities to support all pricing structures that may be desirable to a provider. For example, with a conventional access network, separate billing records may be generated for each connection to the network and for each application accessed via the access network. A billing department may be forced to use a complicated and/or labor intensive process to attempt to link related billing records together to generate a bill in accordance with a provider pricing structure. In some cases, because of the complicated nature of this task and/or of a pricing structure, the billing department may not be able to generate a bill that accounts for all chargeable usage of the access network and/or for one or more applications accessed via the access network.